The Swan Lake
by flyonthewall18
Summary: Please! dont sorry,You've done a quite job! and we've been waitng for you for the all time!" a soothing voice of Liliandil. "Me?"said an unbelievable voice of Lucy.well Lucy, did you know what you having at your hand?" Lucy looked at dagger shaped...


11:39 AM 9/10/2011

Swan Lake

=Pairings: Peter and Lucy

=Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Hurt

=Rated:K+

Susan was holding a lamp/lantern inspecting the childrens if they are sleeping she will leave but she saw a one bed and the child there was gone. So she walk forward to the other side of door leading to the yard and there Lily (the child) sitting at the bench while her two hands are on her face.  
>Susan approach her.<br>"What's wrong?Lily?" Susan asked,  
>"I cant sleep! Sheena bumped me"<br>".. not in purpose, kids today are getting used to them!"

Lily twitch her eyebrows."i'm never getting used to it,"  
>"But your looking for the right thing tommorow! Your a part of a team!"<p>

"Somebody else can run from me."  
>"it wouldn't be difficult for you, As Susan put an arm around Lily's shoulder.<br>"We will really miss you!"  
>"i just wanna go home!" as Lily said these she leaned at Susan.<br>"Oh! Look over there! you see the two big stars once and once in a row!" Susan geustured the stars at the sky.  
>"What about them?" asked Lily<p>

" That's the constellation ...,imagined the four stars at the row one are the tail, the big stars are the body and running the other stars as the wing!"  
>"I see it!"<br>"Did you know about the girl who about turned into a swan?"  
>"she did? How?" said a confused but amazed tone of Lily<p>

"The girl's name is.. Lucy. She work in a family bakery with her sister and a father! But she is not a swan,.. at first."

Howard Bakery

There are two kids who peek at the glass window of a bakery, there Lucy was put the cooked cookie at the table. She take the uncooked brownies at the other table and she's starting spinning,twirl,danced in a left and right. Her father suddenly came brought a cook bread, Lucy see her.

"Oh! father" then she giggled taking the cooked bread at her father's hand.  
>"Your a wonderful dancer! why dont you go to the village dancers and danced with your sister?"<br>"And everybody stare at me? I.. i couldn't"  
>"you can have fun and... oh! the bread" as her father start's remember that there are some left breads on the oven. While her father was walking toward the oven Lucy start get a one piece of her favorite bread at her mouth but his father distract her.<br>"you sure that's your favorite!"  
>"hmm.. chocolate chips!" as she took a one bite "You work too hard, father" as she started wiped the dirt around the face of her dad.<br>"What can i do? you and Fiona keeping adoring.."  
>Lucy just giggled suddenly a girl that riding a horse came from the bakery.<br>"Hey! Fiona your like flying!" said a tingling voice of Lucy

"That's the idea! Come on, i'm heading out of it, you'l love it"

Lucy sigh "thanks but.." the horse of Fiona starting nipping.  
>"No, thanks right?" finished of Fiona<p>

" Right."as she give a bag full of breads and a juice.  
>"okay, lets start about apple muffins, juice...Your gold Lucy!" as she start run the horse. "i'll be back soon, bye!"<br>"bye" replied Lucy. Her father came.  
>"Is that your sister?"<br>"i supposed so!".

At the Castle...

An arrow hit the target board.  
>"oh!oh!oh! you shot it three! but can you make it for four for four?" voice of Orieus.<br>"what do you say about hitting a three arrows over there?" as Peter point the fountain, at the back of it was a sack full of grains.

Orieus laughed.. "Its impossible there!"  
>"it must be works" as Peter stretch his bow and arrow and he... shoot. Orieus stopped his laughed and he amazed at Peter..<br>"A-mazing! Amazing your higness"  
>"Thank you! Orieus"<br>Her mother Helen walks passing the sack that full of grains. the arrow that hit it got slide causing the grains to fall.  
>"oh my!" as she eyed Peter. Peter approach her mother.<br>"oh! mother. Sorry!"  
>"More time for archers?" Peter will talk but her mother continue."I came to give you these!" as she lift a white envelopes. "Its a responses of a kings and princes into a royal ball. And for you a prince! you need to reply."<p>

"Mother!"  
>"i'm tired son! soon you will be takeover the throne..I will spoiling my years over my grandchildrens.."<br>"Mother, you know i will married someday but first i wanna do so much exploring, travel."

"i know son! but i'll, 'as she put her hand at the face of Peter', want to have a grandchildren." as soon as she ends that she walks away. Peter sighed heavily.

Back to the Bakery...

This time Lucy humming and spinning while she put the cake at the stand. She saw a color blue bird dancing and twitting and spinning but it fall to the flour. Lucy laughed.  
>"hey! you!" as she get the bird. The bird shake itself so the flour will leave.<br>"okay,okay!" she stroke her one finger to the neck of the bird before she let it a crowd of people was noising before she knew it the horse was stop at her front, she's smiled then the horse run again but an old man put a rope around her but the horse run on the other side. The people was chasing her when he suddenly pass a one man carrying a logs and she shoved it. The people that chasing her turned back. She enjoyed his moment but suddenly a rope from the man a while ago put a rope at her neck. Lucy saw it. "No!"  
>The horse saw a axe at the tree fixed she run to it before she cut the rope into half. Again she stopped at Lucy like she wants to give a message and suddenly go again Lucy followed her. Suddenly a rope got caught at the branches, she fell. Lucy saw it she help her but she lost the rope at the branch. The horse pass the river, Lucy followed her she does not minding to go back at her home. Again the horse cross the bridge but the part of it was slippery to her. Lucy afraid that the horse got fell into the water so she shouted and followed. The horse used her (sungay) to open the rock door before she enter she looks again at Lucy, Lucy hurriedly entered at the door. When she got in she saw an unfamiliar place its beautiful she thought. She saw white birds flying but she remembers that she followed the horse so she starting looking for and run, look and look until she saw her... stuck again at some branches.<br>"Hold down!" said Lucy but inspecting into her belief ( that the horses are not talking) the horse talk.  
>"Evil! for you to say" she said. Lucy shock.<br>"your not getting strangle!" as she tried to lose again. Lucy managed to say "YOU! TALK!" she said.  
>"yeah! of course. Now! are you gonna stand there and talk with your mouth or you will help me to cut this branches?"<br>"Oka-y!"

"ugh! never mind, i'll do it myself!" she tried to lose the rope out of the branches but she screamed 'Ouch'."  
>"hang on! uh.. as she look for something cutter. something to cut it". Then all of a sudden Lucy saw a full of twinkling gold she walks to it.. Liliandil with the beaver, the fox, and the rat comes hiding.<br>The beaver talk with the other beaver.  
>"the human! she must be it. The human." while he's smiling.<br>back to Lucy she saw a dagger shaped stuck at the tree she wants to get it. The beaver saw and suddenly said.  
>"beaver, stop her!. then she used her tail to hide, is something anything happened?' she ask Liliandil.<br>"No! Watch!"  
>Lucy get's the dagger but none of used it to cut the rope at the branch. The horse ask her if where she gets it she said "the tree over there!".<br>"oh! really, you took it?" "oh! sorry i will also took it back!" as she started cut the rope. Liliandil came to them. Lucy asked the horse if she saw the woman (Liliandil).  
>"Liliandil? She is the star"<p>

Lucy thought that Liliandil was mad at her for she does not borrow.  
>"I..'m terribly sorry!"<br>Liliandil talked. " Please! dont sorry,You've done a quite job! and we've been waitng for you for the all time!" a soothing voice of Liliandil.  
>"Me?" a unbelievable voice of Lucy<p>

"first let me thank you for saving Myla that horse," Liliandil looked at Myla "and you, you know better the adventure at the human world, a creature for you in the forest can be..." Liliandil didnt finished it because Myla answers.

"I know, care for human. Ugh".

Liliandil asked Lucy her name."What's your name, my dear?"  
>"Lucy"<br>"well Lucy, did you know what you having at your hand?" Lucy looked at dagger shaped she holding.  
>"i..i.. was just going to return this."<p>

" the magic dagger shaped was amongst to you now!"  
>Myla answers, "To her? how she's gonna save us?"<p>

Lucy talked "you must be having mistopped at somebody else!"

Liliandil smiled."Yes, you do. My cousin rough war into a chanted forest with us. When a taunted came for a hour hour a key to choose a holder they choose to me instead of my cousin. My cousin is now a master of a dark. I tried to stopped him but her power was overwhelming."

"i dont under..stand." Lucy said.  
>"Its been fortold that the one who used the magic dagger will be come rough far and will saved the nobody has came to pull a dagger under the golden tree until... today.<p>

" Reepicheep talks "Its you, its you please give me hug.." but ms. beaver hold him up.

"Please,please Reepicheep be still."

"Oh! -then he laugh- okay i will be still."

Myla talked "well, she doesnt looked like me but maybe.."

"Wait, please you have the wrong girl. I cant be the one. I have a family to care to all of my life..I wish i could help but i..."

Myla hold her up, "hmmp, i knew it."  
>"Myla,please! we cant force her, Liliandil looked at Lucy, but the danger will be getting worse!"<br>"I'm really sorry but i will getting back, my family will probably waiting for me." then she give the dagger shaped at Liliandil.  
>"You know,if i were you i will accept the magic dagger." Myla said to Lucy ...<p> 


End file.
